Ever After
by WolfFangedSouls
Summary: Po confesses his feelings only to find that Tigress is being controlled by dark magic. Can Master Shifu and the rest of the furious five take out the bad Rhino, while Po takes care of sick Tigress or will she be consumed by dark magic. Takes place after kung fu panda 3.
1. Chapter 1

None of this belongs too me except the idea.

Tigress POV:

He did it. He mastered everything. After all the danger with Kia, I realized I had never really thought about what I wanted. I remembered Po being slammed down in front of me. The wushi finger hold hadn't worked. His eyes locked onto mine. I flinched when he told me to run. Then his eyes displayed understanding. Everything had happened so fast, before I knew it he had used the Wushi Finger hold on himself and once and I felt as hopeless as I had been when Shen blew Po away with a cannon. My heart sunk. I didn't know what this feeling was. Everything lost meaning. I felt tears coming down my face and couldn't quite place why. Before I could even think straight we had saved him, and he was offering free hugs.

It seemed like my body acted on it's own, before anyone else reached him I was there, in his arms. Just seconds before everyone got there he whispered in my ear. " I need to talk to you later. " Instantly a huge group were surrounding us.

Before any of us really knew it the construction was complete and it had been several months since I had heard Po say he needed to speak to me. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Po of course entirely seemed to forget about the comment entirely. The night construction finished we showed our skills at Kung Fu. The laughter at the games was large. Walking around I could help, but relive the moments I thought I had lost him forever. Walking over to a quiet corner I sat on a rock and pushed my Chi outwards. The flower bloomed. A small smile escaped.

"You know it's never as fun to be alone as it is to be with someone else." A voice spoke behind me. I quickly jumped finding myself facing Po. I found myself quickly turning around and bowing.

"Master! You startled me. I was just thinking, practicing. I meant practicing." I spoke quickly while looking down at the ground.

" Please, don't use this master stuff on me. I prefered it when I was just Po." He said lifting my chin. I looked at his eyes and my thoughts began to wander. _His eyes were a beautiful green. His fur was warm on my chin. I could just hug him and be as comfortable as lying on a pillow._ I thought. _Stop that Tigress. He wouldn't even like you back._

" I just wanted to tell you how I feel. As awkward as this might just turn out. I just can't keep it hidden anymore. Ever since I was chosen as Dragon Warrior my feelings have been growing. Every mission we went on I could sense you opening up to me. Finally when you hugged me in Gongmen Jail as upset and protective as you were, my heart skipped a beat. When I was about to be hit with the cannon again you pushed me out of the way, and got hit. I thought I'd lost you. Then when I used the Wushi finger hold on myself, and almost lost the battle to Kia I felt your Chi protecting me. What I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you. I can understand if you don't feel the same way."

Thoughts flooded in my head. All the thoughts and questions crowded and I felt confused. I had a headache, and it was just getting worse. After a few seconds I felt sick and dizzy from the headache. I felt sick and nauseous.

A paw held my shoulder, a voice I could barely hear asked if I was ok. Something furry touched my head, mentioning that I had a fever. I couldn't take the pressure in my head. Taking a step forward I tried to hold onto the figure in front of me for balance. I didn't manage to move my feet and instead I fell towards the ground. Large arms went around me, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Po's POV:

I had her in my arms and I was running towards Shifu. I didn't know what was going on. I was talking then she just collapsed.

Finally getting to Shifu I practically yelled in his ear. "There's something wrong with Tigress!"

Seeing Tigress he quickly examined her when I set her down. His face scrunched the way it did when you knew there was trouble.

" Close down the party. Tell everyone to return to their homes. Tell the five I said straight to bed for them all. Then come see me."

After lots of hustling and hounding, I finally got back to Shifu with Tigress. " What do we do Master? What is wrong with her?" I question getting very concerned.

"I will be taking the rest of the five with me on a journey to trace a poison that is in Master Tigress' system. The poison is used to turn someone from good to evil or evil to good. I will need you to stay here and watch after her. She will need you there. We leave in the morning."

All I could do was nod. I was in emotional shock. We had just survived hell and just gotten out when another thing struck. I'd hoped we would get a break.

Hours later Shifu filled the four in and gave them each a small smell of the potion. Showing them how to trace the poison with their Chi, he explained what to do and how to use the poison to get a hold of the captor. A few hours passed and I heard a groan. Tigress was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shifu's POV:

This trip would have started out well if only Monkey, and Mantis hadn't started it out with their annoying, so called jokes. We have been running for hours following this poison trail, and of all the things they could do, they cause an avalanche with one of their ridiculous pranks. It was outrageous. It started out normally.

There we were running up a snowy mountain when one of them decides to attempt to ambush Viper. They screamed, and the roar was unmistakeable as we fell down the mountain with hundreds of pounds of snow on the mountain. Needless to say we lost the trail. Yelling didn't help. They just wouldn't stop. So, I took the more major course of action.

"Monkey, Mantis, do you want to cause the death of a fellow warrior? Do you want me to be trying to keep Po, Viper, and Crane from killing you while trying to restrain myself? If not I would take this seriously."

We heard no further complaints for several hours. When we finally got the trail back it was too late to travel any further. It was unfortunately to dark.

Sleeping was an even bigger problem. The pranksters from before decided to fake snore all night. The racket was unbelievable. I was getting tempted to send them back, and have Po sent. I know better than that now though. Po would refuse to leave her side. I should know that better than anyone, the way they stare at each other it's a surprise no one else has noticed. As soon as I noticed Tigress staring I confronted her.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" Tigress, I need to know something. Lately I've noticed that you have been staring at Po. What is the meaning of this trivial act?" I immediately questioned. The smile faded from her face. Followed by quite the shyness.

" I uh don't know what you're talking about. I don't stare." She stammered. She was always a very bad liar.

" Tigress you still have no lying skills. Tell me what is going through your mind. Don't make me, make this and order." I changed my voice to a demanding voice. The flinch was unmistakable.

" Alright. I really like him. Not as a friend. More than that, way more. Everytime I'm near him, my heart races. Ever since I met him, and began to notice he wasn't just another idiot, I've began to develop some sort of feelings the Panda. It's a wonderful feeling." She smiled, and became very excited. I groaned.

" It's called young love. It's very contagious. Do not express these feelings, they may fade, and we don't want to be picking up pieces of a broken Po, or a broken Tigress. Keep them to yourself for now." That will be all, you may return to your room.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

I smiled remembering the conversation. I had been mistaken. Their feelings only grew, and it was slightly scary. They would be a very protective couple.

Hours later we ran into a very interesting problem. The trail was leading out of all the cities and heading towards Gongmen City. Arriving we were put in 8 point acupressure cuffs, and half dragged into the city. There in the middle of the town square stood Wolf Boss, and he was holding the poison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tigress POV:

I could hear them discussing a journey outside my door. I tried moving but found myself unable. Hearing them packing was the hardest. I couldn't move or open my eyes. I couldn't go with them. Slowly I began to regain my voice. Before I could say anything I heard them rush out. They were probably all gone, even Po. I thought. Suddenly a loud thump sounded outside my door. The form of a panda showed just outside the door. Unless said Panda moved there was no entering my room. I groaned when I finally managed to sit up. Startled by the groan, the figure shot up and opened my door. There was Po, standing the that worried expression. Just like the one he had used when I was hit with Shen's cannon. I remembered reaching out to try to stop him. I wanted to tell him why, although I was never given the chance.

A smile erupted on his face. I could feel my face growing warm. My insides felt hot, and I smiled. " How long have I been out?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Just over eight hours. You had me, uh I mean all of us really worried. I should probably fill you in, on what's going on." Po quickly changed the topics. I slowly nodded as he filled me in.

"Po, before you change the topic again, we need to talk. It's about us." I quickly spoke knowing I would lose the courage soon. " I remember what you told me. All of it really, and we need to talk about it." His eyes showed pure fear.

"Tigress, I don't think now is the right time to talk about this. Maybe if you feel better in a few days. Before you even say you're fine, I have a test to prove that you're not. If you can walk to me on the other side of the room then you're fine. If not this conversation waits, until you're better." Po demanded. I was stunned he had never told me what to do like this before. It was actually kinda cute. I thought.

I managed to get up, but when I took a step I almost face planted. Surprisingly fast, Po caught me and scooped me up in his arms. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the kitchen for breakfast. You can't walk so I will carry you. You have to eat, and you can't cook, so you will eat my food."

Po spoke in a surrisingly firm voice, giving up on the struggle, I snuggled into his arms. Before I knew it a voice was saying, " Tigress, wake up. We're in the kitchen, you have to eat."

"I opened my eyes, jut as I was set down. A medium sized bowl of soup was sitting in front of me. A small taste of the food left my mouth watering for more. Not long after the first bowl, I had finished the second. I found myself once again scooped into the comfy big arms, and carried to my room. I fell asleep just before we reached my room. It seemed all so peaceful.

Nightmares reigned that night. Images of being evil, and killing the furious five haunted me. The worst was killing Shifu and Po. We were just normally talking in the training hall about a mission we were going to be assigned too. Wolves barged I and surrounded us. Turning quickly I pushed Po to the ground and watched Shifu die. Po tried to save him, but was stopped by me. I held him back, screaming over him. " you can't save him, or yourself. I used the Wushi finger hold, destroying him completely.

I woke in tears. Panicking for the fear it was no dream. Yet, there on the floor was a sleeping panda. Looking outside my room, I could see the light. It was tomorrow, and it was time to talk. I called Po waking him up quickly.

"It's tomorrow, and it's time to talk about us."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay. Hospital trip, and three months of finals followed by a two month vacation with no internet...

Chapter 5

Shifu's POV: Deadly

Gripping the poison he laughed. "Your here for the antidote aren't you?"

"Yes, now your going to tell us or you will regret it." Shifu demanded sticking his nose in Wolf Boss' face.

"What are you going to do in your 8 point acupressure cuffs? You can't move, or they tighten. First, I think I will start with my reasons," He snickered with a smirk riding on his face. "the very first reason is,  
revenge, purely revenge. You turned us into mere criminals. We were more, and we wanted to prove that.  
The last reason is for poison isn't exactly what you think. You think because of time she will turn. Wrong, dead wrong short one. If she gets emotionally involved with anyone for the next two days it will bring her closer to me." His hiccuping laugh echoed around the empty square. "Throw them in the dungeons!" He finished with a smirk.

Being shoved back towards the jail, Viper was whispering worriedly to a hidden Mantise. "You need to find Po and warn him quickly. We will try to break out as soon as we can."

Mantise looked at Shifu who nodded quietly, he jumped away. "I'll find Po quickly I promise Master Shifu. He promised in this head.

"Being thrown from the top floor of a jail to the floor below is not fun. Expecially for the older folk."  
Shifu growled. "That was not fair landing. If I get my hands on that dung headed wolf, he will live to regret it. As for all of you, try to break out quickly after they leave." The looks given to him by Monkey, Viper, and Crane told him that they thought he was cranky. "I am not cranky! Someone just messed with someone they shouldn't have, and now that someone is angry, not cranky." He growled. "Now get to work." He heard yes' as they imediatly when to work. Crane looking for breaks in the cells, Monkey rigging on of his pranks, for when the gaurd came back, and viper looking for weakness'  
in the walls. Meditating he focused his mind. He could feel Tigress' rising excitement. Followed by Po's shock. Standing he said "STOP! All of you stop. We are too late. Tigress will be here soon. We might as well wait for the inevitable." Shifu finished in a low growl. Putting his head in his paws he sighed. Sitting in a circle with the others they waited. Hours passed quicker than they thought it would. A loud bang sounded and monkey's already finished traps went off with splendid marks. Happily watching they saw it work like a charm. Ending with a brilliant brick in the face of a wolf. Standing in the doorway was Master Crock. "Do you want a paw Master Shifu?" Nodding Shifu jumped up to the top and thanked him. "We could also use a claw with finding an antidote for a poison." Shifu spoke quickly explaining the situation. Nodding Master Crock ran off to find the antidote while Monkey set more traps up for the wolves, Viper and Crane went off with Shifu to face Wolf Boss.

Running from roof to roof they headed to the bar that one of the Wolf grunts mentioned. The road leading to it was cracked and old. The door was hanging on the hinge and the music was blaring with colors dancing all around. Wolves staggered in and out. Obviously drunk off their rockers, Shifu though with a slight mocking laugh. "Look at them. They can't even hold their alcohol." Monkey grinned. Crane and Viper pretended to puke. " Monkey, and Viper, you take the sides, crane you take the back. I will take the front. Beat up as many as you can. This I will call a training exorcize. Have fun." He said as he dropped to the ground. Running towards the front. Breaking down the door does have its perks. It went one way, down on two overly drunk wolves. Thus the fighting began The first wolf Shifu went for was Wolf Boss. Who was convinently halve away, and more drunk than the others. Throwing one punch was funny looking enough for the Drunken wolf, But to top it he missed by a foot in hieght and to far the the side. Shifu sent one powerful kick to the stomach, and Boss was out for the count. Hearing the loud boom in the center of the room heads turned. Moans filled the room followed by, a loud Not again! and wolves spilled out of the room. Monkey quickly spun and threw a cocunut filled pie in a wolf's face. Smiling he started laughing.  
In ran Crock with the antidote. Looking around at the beat up, drunk off their rockers, wolves he laughed. "I just missed the fun didn't I." He whined. Handing the mixture to Shifu. Nodding Shifu headed for the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Stolen

"Yes Tigress, it is morning. Are you sure your up for this?" Po asked helping her sit up. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Yes Po. I really want to talk about this. It's past time to. We should have talked about all of this sooner. I don't know where to start though." Tigress sighed at her growling stomach. Seeing Po grin she covered her stomach.

" Why don't we start with breakfast then I will tell you everything." Po said while helping her out of bed. "Does noodles ,and bean buns sound ok?" Po questioned her. She nodded quietly as he helped her into the kitchen, and into a chair. Smiling he ran around the corner to cook.

Sitting quietly in her chair Tigress wondered where to begin. 'I guess I could just come out and tell him I love him, or maybe I could just say I really like him. Yet one is to strong, while the other is just childish. I wonder what he will say. Maybe he doesn't have feelings for me, or maybe he isn't looking for a relationship right now. Maybe I should just say we can talk about it another time.' The sizziling in the kitchen continued at a slower pace.

While cooking in the back Po's thoughts wandered. 'I think I will just tell her the stages of my feelings. If she Doesn't feel the same though, it would end up really embarassing. No worse than the moment I met her as a child, I would guess.' Finishing the cooking he quickly dished it onto plates, and cleaned up. Running back around the corner with plates of food, he smiled seeing Tigress once again lost in thought. "Food is served, Bon Apeite Master Tigress." He said in his cheesiest acsent, resulting in a laugh from Tigress. The food tasted absulutely amazing. Tigress seemed pleased, and finished a second helping rather quickly. "Now that we're done. I thought I would start from the begining. When we first met, and my feelings from there on." Po said quickly mustering what courage he had to finish the promise he made.

"First when we met it was the first time you got noodles, at my dad's shop, and you glared at me. I remember having the biggest crush on you after that. I thought you were the prettiest girl around. Then years later when I was able to start training with you, I realized how out of my leage you were. So I trained to the point of breaking and defeated Tia Lung. When you showed me respect back there I thought I finally had a chance. By the time we got to Shen's palace I was able to tell only myself that I loved you. You had stolen my heart, and I didn't really want you to give it back. When I was shot by that cannon the relief I had when I realized it didn't hit you was a little overwhelming. When you did get hit by the cannon I... well, I felt like the world was ripped from under me. When I saw that you were alive I found my inner peace. I found it through you. During my battle with Kai was no better. I saw the fear of loosing the battle in your eyes so I gave my life to protect you, because I love you. Not for any other real reason. I had to save you. Then when I came back, and everyone rushed into my arms I was happy that you came to me more than the others. To me it prooved that you cared. Even if it wasn't in the same way.  
To this point, I love you Tigress. I won't hide that anymore." Po spoke quickly and looked into her eyes from across the table. 'At first she didn't look happy at all. In fact I thought she was going to leap across the table and gut me into next Tuesday. She looked at me and smiled. Now that I Never expected.' Po thought.

"Thank you for telling me this, Po. I think I should start now." Tigress said. " When I first met you I thought you were a lazy, good for nothing panda. Those thoughts continued until after you defeated Tia Lung. Afterwords, you were just a friend, and team member. Then during our time in Gongmen I realized I liked you even more than a friend . You were not only my closest friend but I really cared about you. When you were shot by the cannon I felt like part of me died. Then I took the cannon for you, and was content but you went out to defend China still, and I will admit I just wanted you to stay. Finally when you sacrificed yourself to stop Kai I was destraught. I thought I would never see you again. I think that was when I realized I loved you. I couldn't say it then, but I can now. I love you Po. I really do. That's why I'm happy and smiling, even a little embarrased." Tigress said smiling a very shy smile.

Coming around the table Po wrapped his arms around her. "Will you be my girlfriend then?" Po whispered.

"Of course." Tigress answered. Looking him in the eyes. Leaning in to match Po's movements they kissed, and she smiled into. Only to be interrupted by a small, but deep cough. Looking down at the door stood Mantise, in utter shock.

"I'm sorry Shifu! I failed!" He screamed laying on the floor looking sickly pale. Po ran towards him, and put him on the table.

"What do you mean by you failed Mantise?" Po demanded. Looking all the more worried.

"I was supposed to warn you that any emotional entaglement would activate the poison, and she would turn!" Mantise cried. "But I wasn't here in time to save her." Po staggered back in shock. ' This couldn't be happening, there is no way that I just made the poison activate' Po's thoughts screamed. Gas filled the room. Mantise passed out, and Po struggled to breath. Hitting the floor Po watched helplessly as an angry wolf carried Tigress out the door. 


End file.
